Kupu (tak) bersayap
by YuraLa
Summary: Di hari kedua kepulanganku mereka yang merupakan teman sepermainanku mulai berbalik menusukku hanya karena ingin menyelamatkan orang yang mereka cintai/ tatapan itu mengatakan 'Dia yang terakhir dia yang pantas mati di awal'/ sebuah permainan yang belum selesai dan melibatkan seekor kupu-kupu/ permainan yang mendatangkan kutukan/ RnR?/ Warning Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Kupu-kupu (tak) bersayap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A NARUTO FanFiction**

 **With standart disclaimer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alternative Universe (AU) ll Out of Character (OoC) ll Typo ll Etc.**

 **Mature (M) for save ll Drama ll Suspense ll Etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Bus itu menurunkan sosok wanita berhelaian merah muda sepunggung, tangan kiri wanita itu memegang koper miliknya, helaan napas dapat terdengar darinya.

"Sudah lama sekali," Kedua iris sewarna daun muda itu memandang jalan menuju sebuah kota, kota kecil yang sangat dirindukan olenya.

Melangkahkan kakinya melewati pembatas kota dengan perlahan, senyum simpul terpasang di wajahnya diikuti langkah kakinya yang terus bergerak memasuki kota itu.

Dua puluh menit dilaluinya dengan berjalan memasuki kota kecil itu, langkahnya terhenti di sebuah gerbang bagian depan sebuah bangunan sekolah yang terlihat tak terurus.

Langkahnya menyeret koper miliknya untuk mengikuti arahnya bergerak. "Bukankah ini sekolah dasar itu?" Tangan kanannya terangkat di udara lalu memegang permukaan pagar besi yang berkarat dapat dilihat olehnya bangunan yang tak terurus itu, lantai ubin yang terlihat kotor di kejauhan, dinding bata yang catnya telah mengelupas serta bagian atas yang sebagian telah rubuh.

Kedua tangannya hendak mendorong pagar besi berkarat itu jika saja tak ada suara yang mencegahnya untuk membukanya.

"Hentikan!" Tangan kurus itu terlepas dari pagar besi berkarat, kedua manik hijau daun itu memandang pelaku yang melepasnya dengan paksa.

Dua manik berwarna biru laut itu nampak membesar terkejut saat melihat dirinya.

"Sakura?" Wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu hanya memandang heran ke arah wanita di hadapannya itu. "Siapa?" Tanyanya

"Aku Ino, Yamanaka Ino. apa kau lupa?" Jawab wanita di hadapannya

* * *

"Maaf aku melupakanmu," Wanita berhelaian merah muda itu menampakkan raut wajah menyesal. "Tak masalah, lagi pula kita sudah lama sekali tak bertemu,"Jawab wanita bernama Ino itu, meski lirih dan pelan Sakura dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Akan lebih baik jika memang tak mengingatku."

Kedua manik hijau daun itu memandang kedua tangan Ino yang berada di atas meja, mereka berdua tengah berada di sebuah kafe kecil.

"Kau telah bertunangan?" kedua sisi wajah Ino nampak menampilkan semurat merah muda. "Siapa?" Lanjut Sakura.

"Sai," Sakura cukup terhenyak meski dia lupa akan semua temannya namun samar samar dia masih mengingat sosok yang selalu tersenyum itu, merasa teringat suatu hal Sakura melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Ino.

"Apa yang terjadi pada sekolah dasar itu? dan kenapa tak ada yang boleh masuk?" Dia dapat dengan jelas melihat raut wajah terkejut Ino.

"Entahlah, tapi ... jika kau masuk ke sana kau tak akan pernah kembali. Itu yang ku tahu," kedua alis Sakura bertaut. "Tak pernah kembali?" ulang Sakura seolah dia tak yakin. Tentu saja, sekolah dasar itu juga bekas sekolahnya hingga kelas tiga sebelum dia pindah tentunya dan sekolah itu dalam keadaan yang baik baik saja bahkan sangat baik dan sekarang sekolah itu nampak mengerikan, tak berpenghuni dan suram. Berapa lama Sakura pergi dari kota ini sampai dia merasa sekolah itu telah ditinggal selama ratusan tahun? Apa yang dilewatkan olehnya? Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"Di mana kau akan tinggal? Bukankah rumah lama mu telah kau jual?" Entah itu benar atau tidak tapi Sakura yakin jika Ino mencoba mengalihkan topik. "Kurasa, aku akan mencari sebuah apertemen," jawabnya asal dan Ino tertawa kecil.

"Ini bukan Tokyo Sakura, ini Konoha," Sakura mengerti kata apertemen di sini terkesan seperti sebuah kemewahan, "Ya, aku tahu itu."

* * *

Konoha hanyalah kota kecil namun masyarakatnya tergolong cukup berada meski begitu mereka lebih suka berlaku sederhana. Pukul dua dini hari, kota itu terlihat seperti mati tanpa adanya kehidupan. Semua orang terlelap begitu pula dengan sosok wanita yang baru saja tiba itu.

Kini dia berbaring di atas sebuah ranjang di kamar tamu kediaman Yamanaka.

"Permainannya akan segera dimulai."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, dia hanya bertanya di mana dia sekarang? Bukankah dia tidur di rumah Ino? Apa yang terjadi saat dia tertidur. Di tengah pemikiran keras itu Sakura mulai mendengar suara anak anak, mereka tertawa. Apa yang mereka tertawakan?

"Haruskah kita menggunakan kupu-kupu itu?"

"Itu syaratnya, jadi kita haru menggunakannya."

"HI! Kenapa harus melepas sayapnya?!"

"Itu juga syaratnya, lagipula kupu-kupu itu juga akan mati saat kedua sayapnya lepas."

Sakura dapat mendengar banyak suara anak anak, dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya berjalan melangkah kedepan, kakinya berhenti melangkah saat merasakan menginaj sesuatu.

"Sayap ... kupu-kupu?" kedua manik hijaunya mulai melepar tanda terkejut, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan suara anak-anak itu? Sakura merasa ini ada hubungannya.

"Permainannya harus segera dimulai atau kalian semua akan mati," Sakura tak tahu siapa yang berbicara itu dan saat itu pula dia tersadar.

"Sakura apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya , dahi Ino penuh dengan keringat dan juga kenapa Ino ada di sini? "Aku tak apa, apa yang terjadi?"

"Astaga Sakura! Kau berteriak tadi, apa kau bermimpi buruk?" Sakura hanya heran, dia tak merasa ketakutan(yang berlebihan) dalam mimpinya bagaimana bisa dia berteriak hingga membangunkan Ino? "Aku melihat sayap kupu-kupu."

"Kutukan itu," Gumaman yang sangat pelan itu dapat Sakura dengar dengan jelas. "Kutukan apa?" pandangan Ino beralih pada Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa, kembalilah tidur Sakura," Ino berjalan menuju pintu kamar tamu itu. "Yamanaka Ino, katakan padaku kutukan apa yang kau maksud?!" Sakura telah cukup bersabar beberapa waktu yang lalu, tetapi dia merasa dibohongi karena Ino selalu mengalihkan topik tentang sekolah dasar itu dan sekarang tentang kutukan yang entah apa itu?! Sakura merasa berhak tahu tentang semua hal itu! dia merasa Ino menutupi segalanya dan Sakura tak menyukainya.

Menunggu jawaban dari Ino, Sakura pikir Ino akan memberinya jawaban tetapi Ino malah membuka pintu kamar dan keluar dari kamar itu. Apa yang terjadi? Sakura tak mengerti! Dan dia ingin tahu! Apa itu salah?!

* * *

Sakura tengah berkumpul bersama semua teman sepermainannya dulu. Ada Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba dan anjingnya yang sekarang terlihat besar, Neji, Tenten, Lee, dan Naruto.

"Senang bisa melihatmu, Sakura-chan," Seru Pria berhelaian Kuning. Naruto.

"Senang juga melihat kalian semua, tapi ada yang bisa menjelaskanku tentang kutukan? Sekolah dasar itu? dan semua hal yang kalian sembunyikan?" Sakura mengatakannya dengan penuh tekanan. Pagi hari saat dia bertanya pada Ino, Ino hanya berkata untuk menahan pertanyaannya dan memberikannya saat semua orang berkumpul di kafe tempat Sakura dan Ino makan kemarin, dapat Sakura simpulkan bahwa semua temannya terlibat dalam segala hal yang ditutupi oleh Ino.

"Bukankah masih ada satu orang yang belum datang?" Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana atas pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura menghela napas, semua orang terdia dan seolah takut mereka akan mati saat mengatakan segala hal yang ingin Sakura ketahui.

Kedua alis Sakura bertaut, siapa yang belum datang? "Sebaiknya kita membahasnya di rumahnya," Shikamaru berdiri disusul oleh yang lainnya, Sakura terdiam di kursi yang didudukinya. "Ayo Sakura-chan , akan kupastikan kau akan mendapat jawabannya," Sakura masih mengingat senyum pria yang dulunya bocah sama sepertinya, Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

* * *

Sakura tak yakin dengan rumah megah di hadapannya ini. Ini kah kediaman Uchiha? Dulu rumah ini begitu terurus dan rapi tapi sekarang rumah ini nampak kotor sekali dan bukan hanya rumah ini yang kotor tetapi seluruh perumahan Uchiha nampak tak terurus, apa yang terjadi pada perumahan ini?

"Sasuke! Buka pintunya!" Naruto berteriak kencang tanpa memedulikan suasana disekitar pekarangan rumah yang nampak suram, Sakura memerhatikan semua teman yang dirindukannya. Raut wajah senang mereka saat Sakura pulang itulah yang diinginkan olehnya bukan raut wajah ketakutan dan sedih.

Setelah beberapa kali teriakan Naruto yang bergema, pintu rumah itu mulai terbuka. "Kau lama sekali, Sasuke," keluh Naruto, pandangan pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu bergulir saat menemukan bukan hanya sosok Naruto yang ada di sini tetapi semua teman sepermainannya saat kecil lalu pandangannya tertuju pada sosok Sakura yang juga memandangnya.

"Sakura?" Kedua manik Sakura menampakkan keterkejutan. "Masuklah," Sasuke membuka lebih lebar pintu kediamannya.

Sakura tak mengerti semuanya jika tak ada yang menjelaskannya dan dia marah karena semua temannya hanya bungkam saat Sakura kembali bertanya tentang hal itu. dia berjalan keluar kediaman Sasuke tanpa mengucapkan pamit, dia marah pada semua temannya itu.

Sebuah tangan yang lebih besar menahan Sakura untuk tidak melanjutkan langkahnya pergi menjauh dari perumahan Uchiha. "Naruto?" Sakura terkejut saat berbalik dan menemukan sosok Naruto yang menghentikannya. "Aku tahu kau marah, ikutlah bersamaku Sakura-chan dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu," Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Sakura dan Sakura mulai mencoba untuk mempercayai Naruto saat ini.

* * *

"Mereka takut," Sakura kembali menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti. "Mereka hanya takut untuk menceritakannya Sakura-chan, mereka hanya tak ingin memikirkan keburukan dari kutukan itu."

Sakura menangkap sekaleng minuman dingin yang dilemparkan Naruto, "Aku tak tahu kutukan apa yang kita bicarakan saat ini," Naruto tersenyum lalu meneguk minumannya pelan. "Apa kau ingat permainan yang kita mainkan sebulan sebelum kau pergi ke luar kota?"

Sakura menggelengka kepalanya, "Kita memainkan sesuatu yang sekarang menjadi sebuah kutukan," Sakura tak mengerti, "Permainan apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kupu-kupu, saat di mana kita harus mengambil dua sayap seekor kupu-kupu dan menyembunyikannya agar tak ada yang menemukannya," Sakura teringat akan mimpinya dan secara samar dia muali sedikit mengingat kilasan permainan yang mereka lakukan.

"Permainan itu berubah menjadi kutuka bagi semua yang memainkannya, kerena hal itulah mereka tak ingin menceritakannya, apa kau mengingatnya?" Sakura berpikir sedikit keras untuk mendpatkan semua kilasan permainan itu, "Kurasa iya," Ya, Sakura mulai mengingatnya meski sebagian kecil masih belum Sakura ingat.

"Akan sulit menjelaskannya jika kau tak mengingatnya Sakura-san," pandangan Sakura beralih pada sosok pria berhelaian hitam klimis. Sai.

"Sai?" Sai tersenyum pada Sakura dan melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hinata-san mencarimu," Jawab Sai, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sai ke arah Sakura "Maaf Sakura-chan, kurasa aku harus pergi, mungkin untuk lebih detailnya lain kali. Maafkan aku."

Sakura memandang kepergian Naruto, dia masih belum jelas dengan semuanya.

"Apa kau memang tak mengingat semuanya?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sosok yang bertanya padanya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya suatu hal?" Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Bagaimana caranya kedua orang tua mu meninggal?" Sakura tak mengerti maksud Sasuke namun dia tetap menjawabnya.

"Jatuh ke jurang," Sasuke tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura "Bukankah kau juga ikut jatuh? Kenapa kau tak meninggal?" Sakura tak mengerti arah pembicaraan pria di samping kanannya ini. "Itu karena..." Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya, kenapa dia tak ikut meninggal?

"Kau telah meninggal Sakura," Sakura menegang mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Begitu pula denganku, Naruto, Sai dan Neji," Sakura tak mengerti.

"Semua dari mereka mencoba untuk selamat, permainan itu telah menjadi kutukan dan satu satunya cara untuk mengentikan kutukan itu adalah memainkannya kembali dan tentunya saat bermain akan ada korban bukan?" Sakura dengan samar mengangguk.

"Kedua orang tua mu adalah korban dari kutukan ini, Sakura," Sakura masih tak mengerti namun kedua manik hitam itu menampakkan sesuatu yang seolah dia begitu yakin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka adalah korban, begitu pula dengan paman Hizashi. Kau tentu mengingat saat di mana Hinata hampir diculik dan menewaskan paman Hizashi, ayah Neji," Sakura merasa semua ini tak masuk akal.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kutukan itu telah berjalan sehari setelah kita memainkannya namun tak menyelesaikannya, paman Hizashi adalah korban pertama dan orang tuamu juga merupakan korban."

"Apa buktinya?" Sasuke terdiam dan Sakura merasa muali menganggap semua yang di bicarakan pria di hadapannya itu adalah sesuatu yang direkayasa dan tak masuk akal, kakinya melangkah meninggalkan sosok pria itu.

Kejadian itu terasa begitu cepat bagi Sakura, Sasuke menari tangannya dan sekarang kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Napas Sakura memburu karena ciuman itu, dapat dilihat oleh Sakura sosok Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya, kedua mulut mereka mulai saling terbuka dan saat kedua lidah mereka bersentuhan Sakura memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Sakura dapat melihat sosok dirinya yang berusia delapan tahun itu tertidur di mobil, saat itu dia dan kedua orang tuanya hendak pergi keluar kota.

Sakura kecil itu terbangun dan mengerjapakan matanya, merasa tak menemukan kedua orang tuanya di bagian depan dia mencoba untuk memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

"Okaa-san ... Otou," Panggilan itu terhenti saat dia melihat kedua bangku depan yang seharusnya di isi oleh kedua orang tuanya namun bukan itu saja, Sakura kecil itu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat kedua orang tuanya di cekik oleh dua tangan sosok monster.

Ibunya menjerit ketakutan saat melihat sosok suaminya dengan mudah dibunuh, sosok ayah Sakura tampak terbunuh dengan luka menganga di bagian perut ke bawah dengan usus yang berceceran serta kepala yang hanya tersisa separuhnya memperlihatkan isi kepala ayah Sakura dan sosok ibu Sakura entah kenapa mungki karena monster yang wujudnya tak bisa Sakura lihat itu merasa terganggu dengan teriakan itu dia merobek kedua sisi mulut wanita itu lalu menusuk tenggorokannya hingga darah merembes keluar, wanita itu nampak kesusahan saat bernapas dan akhirnya dia meninggal. Sakura kecil, dia tak menangis ataupun terisak dia hanya terdiam karena tak tahu apa yang terjadi, kenapa monster itu bisa membunuh kedua orang tuanya? Dia sama sekali tak mengerti.

Sakura dengan jelas dapat merasakan tubuhnya berpindah, dapat dengan jelas di dengarnya suara tebasan pedang atau sejenisnya itu. suara isi perut yang berceceran di lantai sebuah rumah, dia merasa familiar saat berada di rumah itu dan saat dia mendekat. Sosok yang begitu dikenalnya yang ternyata menjadi pelakunya.

"Nii-san," Suara lirih itu menghentikan aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda, sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berusia delapan tahu yang memandang kakaknya yang tengah membantai habis seluruh kekuarga Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan dapat dengan jelas dilihat olehnya kedua manik Uchiha Sasuke yang juga menatapnya,Sasuke mencoba melepas ciuman itu menciptakan benang saliva di antara keduanya.

"Apa kau telah mengingatnya?"

* * *

 **To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura masih menarik napas, dia terkejut. Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa ingatan itu berputar hanya karena sebuah ciuman. Itu sama sekali tak  
masuk akal.

"Bagaimana bisa ... kau melakukan hal itu?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang juga  
menatapnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Hal tak masuk akal itu, bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya hanya dengan sebuah  
ci-ciuman."

"Banyak hal yang tak masuk akal di dunia ini, termasuk kutukan itu dan hal itu," Sasuke  
mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lalu, kejadian itu?" Sasuke melirik Sakura melalui sudut matanya lalu memejamkan kedua  
matanya. "Kejadian saat kedua orang tuamu mati bersamaan dengan tiga kejadian yang kau  
lihat," Sakura terkejut.

"Bersamaan dengan pembantaian seluruh Uchiha, kematian kedua orang tua Naruto dan  
juga paman Sai," Sakura terkejut. " _Uso_ ," gumamnya.

"Itu sebab kenapa kita di sebut telah meninggal, tak memiliki keluarga. Bukankah itu sesuatu  
yang menguntungkan? Permainan seperti ini, kecil kemungkinan tak ada korban. Mereka  
mempersiapkan ini lama, yang harus mati hingga permainan ini selesai. Kau, aku, Naruto,  
Sai, dan Neji."

"Tapi kau tentu tahu perkembangannya sekarang, bukan?"Sakura bungkam, dia ingin mendengar semuanya.

"Naruto dengan Hinata, Neji dengan Tenten dan,"

"Ah!" Sakura terpekik.

"Sai dengan Ino." Ujarnya.

"Kesimpulannya, yang tersisa hanyalah kau dan aku, dan mereka hanya punya dua kesempatan. Kau atau aku yang mati terlebih dahulu."

.

.

.

Di hari kedua kepulanganku mereka yang merupakan teman sepermainanku mulai berbalik menusukku hanya karena ingin menyelamatkan orang yang mereka cintai. Apa sedangkal ini pertemanan kami? Aku terus bertanya akan hal itu.

Tapi, satu hal yang ku tahu, apa yang kami rasakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Kami semua takut**

* * *

 **.**

 **Kupu (tak) bersayap**

 **.**

 **Chapter ll**

 **A NARUTO FanFiction**  
 **With standart disclaimer**

 **.**

 **Alternative Universe (AU) ll Out of Character (OoC) ll Typo ll Etc.**  
 **Mature (M) for save ll Drama ll Suspense ll Etc.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Sakura]**

Terbangun, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke mata. Apa aku pingsan? Aku belum tahu. Punggungku terasa sakit.

"Sudah bangun?" Hal yang pertama kulihat adalah sosok pria berhelaian merah bata, mendongak ke atas, dapat kulihat daun-daun hijau sebuah pohon. Meringis pelan menahan pegal di pungungku. "Aku ... di mana?" Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya padaku, dan aku bertatapan dengan kedua mata miliknya. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Heh, apa kau bodoh? Bukankah kau yang ingin datang kemari?" Pria itu terkekeh pelan, sejenak pandanganku menerawang kembali apa yang aku dan semua temanku lakukan.

Kami masuk ke dalam sekolah itu lalu membicarakan beberapa hal dan sebuah retakan muncul di bawah kami dan kami jatuh. "Apa ini dalam permainan itu?" Tanyaku, pria itu hanya tersenyum miring. "Tentu," ujarnya.

"Kau nekat sekali."

"Eh?" Menolehkan kepala pada pria yang duduk di sampingku. "Apa maksudmu?" Pria itu kembali terkekeh. "Kau sama sekali tak membawa sesuatu, kau tahu. Tanpa makanan, tanpa minuman, bahkan kau tak membawa senjata," mengerutkan dahi saat mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu.

"Untuk apa membawa senjata?" Tanyaku penasaran. "Tentu saja untuk itu," pandangan pria itu menoleh ke arah ku, tidak, kurasa pandangannya tertuju pada apa yang ada di belakangku. Mengikuti pandangannya, kedua mataku melebar. Seorang pria tampak dikejar sosok ulat raksasa dan dalam sekejap pria itu telah tertelan oleh sosok ulat itu. "Ah, dia yang terakhir dari kelompoknya, pandanganku berbalik pada pria itu. "Kenapa kau tak menolongnya?" Tanyaku. "Tak akan bisa,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau mungkin sempat untuk ke sana tapi portalnya telah terganti,"

"Kau pasti belum mengerti, di sini banyak portal, kau akan berpindah tempat tanpa kau  
sadari saat kau berjalan atau berlari cukup jauh."

"Apa itu artinya aku tak dapat bertemu temanku?" Tanyaku dan pria itu mengangguk. "Yah, cukup besar kemungkinannya kalian akan bertemu tapi ... sedikit saran, sebaiknya kalian tak pernah bertemu dalam permainan ini," masih belum mengerti tentang maksud pria itu, aku mencoba bertanya padanya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena salah satu dari kalian akan mati."

"Apa jika kami tak bertemu, kami tak akan mati?"

"Tidak juga."

* * *

 **[Normal]**

"Apa kau mencarinya?" Sosok bayangan gadis melayang di belakang Sasuke.

"Ne ... bagaimana menurutmu tentang sayap baruku?" Merasa kembali diacuhkan oleh pria di depannya itu, gadis itu terus mengikuti ke mana Sasuke berjalan.

"Kau pasti mengkhawatirkannya bukan?"

"Diamlah," setelah sekian lamanya pria itu terdiam akhirnya dia berbicara. "Hihi, dasar kau tak tahu terima kasih, jika bukan karena aku bosan aku tak akan bicara padamu. Dan juga ... hanya kau satu satunya yang bisa ku ajak bicara. Menyebalkan, padahal jika bukan karena aku, kau tak mungkin bisa memperlihatkan padanya bagaimana kedua orang tuanya meninggal."

Sasuke mencoba tak mengacuhkan keberadaan sosok itu. "Kau tentu tahu bukan? Jika kalian bertemu, salah satu di antara kalian akan mati."

* * *

"Permainan ini cukup bagus sebenarnya," Sakura menoleh pada pria itu setelah sekian lama tak ada yang saling bicara. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Permainan ini bisa menunjukkan sedalam apa ikatan pertemanan kalian." Sakura rasa juga seperti itu, dengan mudahnya semua temannya berbalik arah seperti itu. Sakura berdiri, menepuk sebentar bagian celana jeans miliknya yang kotor. "Kau ingin ke mana?" Sakura melirik pria itu. "Pergi, kurasa," Sakura tak terlalu yakin pada keputusannya.

"Setidaknya bawalah ini," pria itu melemparkan sebuah pisau lipat di depan Sakura dan Sakura berjongkok untuk mengambilnya. "Terima kasih, sebenarnya aku penasaran, apa kau kau hanya sendiri?"

"Pada awalnya tidak, tapi sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah aku dan kedua kakakku," Sakura memandang ke depan. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Mudah, aku memiliki sebuah foto yang berisi semua temanku yang pernah bermain," pria itu mengambil sebuah foto yang tersimpan di saku belakangh jeansnya. Sakura dapat melihat tiga sosok orang termasuk pria itu. "Awalnya, foto ini utuh. Ada beberapa temanku tapi mereka sudah tamat dalam permainan ini dan gambar diri mereka menghilang dari foto ini."

Sakura terkejut, dengan segera dia mengambil sebuah foto yang disimpannya dalam dompet di saku belakang jeans miliknya, dan Sakura menghela napas lega saat melihat foto itu masih utuh dengan gambaran dua belas orang termasuk dirinya, sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Sasuke memberikan semuanya foto itu.

"Beruntung sekali kau membawanya," Sakura memasukkan foto itu dalam dompetnya lagi.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura

"Hn, sebaiknya kau tak tahu," Sakura menoleh ke belakang menatap kedua iris hijau susu pria itu. "Mengapa?"

"Saat ini mungkin kita teman tapi jika kita bertemu lagi, aku tak yakin kita bisa jadi teman lagi."

"Eh?"

* * *

Sosok Nara Shikamaru itu berjalan dalam sebuah bangunan rumah, dia mencoba mencari temannya namun dia sama sekali tak menemukannya. Saat dia berada di perempatan lorong, dia melihat sosok wanita berhelaian kuning berjalan di ujung lorong. "Apa dia juga sedang bermain?" Gumamnya, dia akhirnya berjalan mengikuti wanita itu dan saat dia mengikuti arah wanita itu berjalan dia malah menemukan sebuah tembok. "Ke mana dia pergi?"

"Mencariku?" Shikamaru mendongak ke atas dan menemukan sosok wanita itu yang duduk di atas tiang penyangga atap. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu," kedua manik hijau itu memandang penuh selidik ke arah Shikamaru. "Kau terluka? Kenapa kau tak mengobatinya?" Shikamaru hanya terdiam.

"Kurasa kau tak membawa apapun, aku bisa mengobatimu, itupun jika kau mau,"

* * *

Bagaimana menurutmu jika dia menjadi kupu-kupu?" Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan sosok bayangan itu menyeringai. "Ah, dia pasti sangat cantik dengan kedua sayap berwarna merah muda dengan corak lingkaran hijau. Tapi, tanpa sayapnya dia tentu tak akan cantik bukan? Apa aku salah?"

"Hn, apa ada yang lain selain kami?" Sosok itu sedikit terkejut dan sebal di saat yang bersamaan. Sebal karena apa yang dikatakannya tak diacuhkan pria itu dan terkejut dengan kepekaan pria itu. "Aa, tentu. Hanya tiga orang bersaudara."

"Tapi, karena aku sedang bosan kurasa aku akan memberi sedikit saran. Sebaiknya kau jangan dekati mereka."

* * *

Aku tak peduli akan hal itu, sekarang katakan, siapa namamu tuan?"

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa nona, namaku Sabaku Gaara,"

"Salam kenal, Sabaku-san."

Tanpa Sakura sadari, pria itu tengah menyeringai.

* * *

Hn, terima kasih," ujar Shikamaru. "Apa kau sendirian?" Tanya Shikamaru. "Aa, aku bersama dua adikku yang tersisa di sini."

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Tanya Shikamaru. "Ck, berbicaralah yang sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu." Shikamaru hanya terdiam, menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Sabaku Temari."

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu, sehingga tak dapat melihat sesuatu yang terpancar dari kedua manik hijau wanita itu. Sesuatu yang memancarkan sesuatu yang licik.

* * *

"Kau akan menyesal. Karena mereka ... berbahaya."

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

pertama mau minta maaf karena update yang terlambat :( dan makasih buat tanggapan kalian itu berarti :D maaf belum bisa bales reviewnya :( semoga chap ini ndak mengecewakan dan segala tanggapan saya terima di kolom manapun :)

 **See you in next chap :)**

 **Dilla Riri**


End file.
